Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to trailers. More particularly, the invention relates to trailers having free-swivel caster wheels.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various trailers. These trailers are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, it can be very difficult and frustrating to back up conventional trailers. This is especially true for small trailers because of their short length and their short height and width which may prevent it from being seen from the driver""s position. These shorter trailers include, for example, utility trailers, boat trailers, and snowmobile, motorcycle and all-terrain vehicle trailers.
The present invention provides a trailer which is believed to constitute an improvement over the known art.
The present invention provides a trailer, comprising a trailer coupler portion, a trailer frame attached to the trailer coupler portion, and at least one caster wheel attached to the trailer frame. The trailer coupler portion comprises a trailer hitch, which in a preferred embodiment includes a proximal hitch portion, a distal hitch portion, a hinge link connecting the proximal hitch portion to the distal hitch portion, and a hitch locking mechanism adapted for locking the distal hitch portion in position with respect to the proximal hitch portion. The caster wheel(s) include a spindle attached to and adapted for swiveling with respect to the trailer frame. The trailer may further include a caster locking system adapted for preventing the spindle from swiveling with respect to the trailer frame. The caster locking system includes a drum attached to the spindle of the caster wheel(s) and further includes a hitch pin lock having a body and a pin. The drum has a pin aperture through which the pin of the hitch pin lock may extend to prevent the spindle from swiveling.
The trailer coupler portion of the trailer is removably attached to a hitch coupler portion, which itself is adapted for attachment to a vehicle hitch. The trailer and the hitch coupler portion form a trailer system. The hitch coupler portion includes a connection member adapted for attachment to the vehicle hitch, and a lateral member having an attached ball at a first end and another attached ball at a second end. The trailer coupler portion includes a lateral member having a socket at a first end and another socket at a second end. These sockets are adapted for mating or operationally engaging with the balls attached to the hitch coupler to both limit twisting forces in the trailer and still allow the vehicle and trailer to smoothly negotiate over hills and bumps.
The trailer system of the present invention has a xe2x80x9crigid trailer hitchxe2x80x9d embodiment and a xe2x80x9chinged trailer hitchxe2x80x9d embodiment. The rigid trailer hitch embodiment is generally preferred if the trailer has a relatively shorter length, i.e. approximately under 7 feet. In the rigid trailer hitch embodiment, the caster wheels constantly swivel and the trailer hitch is constantly rigid. Because of the shorter length of the trailer, the rigid trailer hitch embodiment will not extend into another lane of traffic and pose a road hazard. Further, because of the swiveling of the caster wheels, a vehicle operator towing this rigid trailer hitch embodiment can back up as if the trailer was not attached. The rigid trailer hitch embodiment can be used, for example, in small utility trailers or in trailers designed to pull snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles, motorcycles and personal water craft.
The hinged trailer hitch embodiment is generally preferred if the trailer has a relatively longer length, i.e. approximately over 7 feet. Because of the longer length of the trailer, it is desirable for the trailer hitch to be hinged or to pivot as it trails the towing vehicle. It is also desirable to prevent the caster wheels from swiveling when the trailer is towed on the road. Otherwise, the longer trailer could become a road hazard by extending into another lane of traffic. Furthermore, when the trailer backs up, it is desirable for the trailer hitch to be rigid and for the caster wheels to swivel so that the operator of the towing vehicle can avoid the problems associated with backing up conventional, hinged trailers. The hinged trailer hitch embodiment includes a hitch locking mechanism adapted for preparing the trailer to be backed up by locking the proximal hitch portion with respect to the distal hitch portion and releasing the caster wheels. The hitch locking mechanism further is adapted for preparing the trailer for road travel by releasing the proximal hitch portion with respect to the distal hitch portion and locking the caster wheels. The hinged trailer hitch embodiment can be used, for example, in longer trailers such as boat trailers.